Novum Acies Chronicles/Eclipse
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | Modified Entry= Richard Jones engages in a fatal hand-to-hand combat with a Sangheili Zealot. ---- It was true. Everything. All of the rumours about the Covenant's strength. They were near invincible to humans' weapons. And here Jones was, fighting on this colony called Deston, as part of Operation: ECLIPSE. He had a feeling this was not a casual battle with the Covenant. He took out his M392 Rifle and aimed. His heart was pounding, his hands slightly trembling, his eyes determined at the target in the sights of the DMR. But all this wasn't happening without a reason. A Sangheili Zealot with its ignited Energy Sword was charging at Jones, roaring loudly. Jones guessed that was avenging its fallen comrade, another Elite that Jones had killed using a frag grenade and a few shots of his trustworthy MA5B rifle. Jones now took aim at the Elite's shoulder, and fired. Three shots, three of them bounced away from the Elite. Damn. He had forgotten about the energy shields. Jones shouted into a private COM channel to his sniper, "Capone, I need help!". "On it" was the reply. The Elite slashed its sword at Jones when it was near him, but Jones used his jet-pack and evaded, a maneuver that made Jones fall to the ground. He quickly got up and took a fallen M40 Pistol near one dead body, one of a Militia Corporal. However, the Elite swayed again, cutting the M40 in half and his helmet flashlight. He shouted again, "Capone! It's now or never!" Jones heard a faint 'thud' sound from somewhere near him, but it also felt like far away. A white trail appeared, and at one tip of it was a black thing. It sped through the air very fast, so fast that Jones saw it only for a split-second before it was out of his field of vision. The black thing hit the Zealot in the head, near the temple, killing it instantly. Jones soon understood what it was, and traced its origin, to a building to Jones' right. He spotted a sniper rifle, and the helmet of an ODST. He immediately understood who it was, and keyed his COM channel. "Thanks Capone." "You're welcome, Jones. Got anymore targets? "Currently, no. But soon, yes." Jones heard a faint laugh of Capone on his COM. It was hard to get laugh during the time of apparent death, but something made Jones feel that the happiness of his team won't last forever. Still, he pushed that thought away from his mind. Every other time he got this thought before, it was proven to be wrong. Except maybe one case. As Jones got up and took his fallen DMR, he thought that this was no ordinary battle. He had a slight feeling about it, about humans actually winning it. However, if the feeling had to be true, then he must fight the Covenant bravely, and strike them at their weak point, all during the eclipse. |-| Original Weekly Entry= An excerpt detailing Richard Jones's experience while fighting in the First Battle of Deston. ---- It was true. Everything. All of the rumours about the Covenant's strength. And here Jones was, fighting on the colony of Deston, as part of OPERATION: ECLIPSE. He had a feeling this was not a casual battle with the Covenant. He took out his M392 Rifle and aimed. His heart was pounding, his hands slightly trembling. But all this wasn't happening without a reason. A Sangheili Zealot with its ignited Energy Sword was charging at Jones, roaring loudly. Soon, Jones understood that it was avenging its fallen comrade, another Elite that Jones had killed just before. Jones now took aim at the Elite's shoulder, and fired. Three shots, three of them bounced away from the Elite. Damn. He had forgotten about the energy shields. Jones shouted into a private COM channel to his sniper, "Capone, I need help!". "On it" was the reply. The Elite slashed its sword at Jones when it was near him, but he used his jet-pack and evaded, a maneuver that made him fall to the ground. He quickly got up and took a fallen M40 Pistol near one dead body, one of a Militia Corporal. However, the Elite swayed again, cutting the M40 in half and a portion of his shoulder pauldron. He shouted again, "Capone! It's now or never!" The bullet left Capone's sniper rifle at a very high speed... and hit its mark, right at the neck of the Elite. It was killed almost instantly. Jones sent his regards to Capone on the COM. As Jones got up and took his fallen DMR, he got a feeling about humans winning this battle. However, if the feeling had to be true, then he must fight and strike the Covenant at their weakest point, all during the eclipse. Category:The Weekly